


〔杏夏〕总而言之，性转未必尽如人意

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 单性转, 性转伊波
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: 伪单性转，微量剧情车





	〔杏夏〕总而言之，性转未必尽如人意

1

「所以说，这就是卖点啊？一位帅哥跟八名女孩子所组成的听上去就会暴死的偶像组合不仅没有死得惨绝人寰甚至登上了红白——猎奇心态也就罢了，谁都没想到追着看笑话还能追出感情来嘛。我跟你讲，队长——噢就是那位帅哥，他的二手生写还老贵啦。」

眼见对方就要伸手取下货架上的周边，赶忙婉拒的齐藤朱夏连连摆手，生怕亲眼见到的景象会引爆她即将沸腾的脑回路，匆匆告别热情店员就离开了GAMERS——本该是她再熟悉不过的合作店。

戴着口罩走在秋叶原街边，到底是夜晚时不时有冷风灌进衣袖，齐藤缩起身子扯了扯口罩，正打算编辑邮件恰好捏在右手中的手机发出震动。

不必确认就能把握通话对象的缘故，她毫不犹豫地按下接听键，然后小心翼翼将手机放在了耳边。

「……说是一直如此。」

听筒里边伊波的声音微微打颤。

「……我一直都是，他们的独生子。」

 

2

伊波杏树的心情差到没工夫考虑和女朋友上床，而当她苦笑着挂断同父亲的通话、走回床边瞥见残留在枕头上揉成团的纸巾时，昨夜的记忆再度涌进脑海，随即便有生理冲动一同苏醒过来。

好巧不巧，在她对身体构造感到心烦意乱即将自暴自弃之际，伴随着清亮的开门声不一会儿房间内便多出了齐藤朱夏疲惫的笑脸。

「据说现在的Aqours是池面领队带八个女孩，太过好笑反而没有这是现实的实感了。」  
「……本来就不是事实啊。」

可实际上也已经用身体确认过了不是吗。齐藤打趣说，说完发现玩笑话不仅没能缓和对方的心情，反让伊波的脸色更差了些，因而她赶忙敛起笑意，凑到床边拍了拍伊波双颊。一句「不管杏变成什么样我都喜欢」还没道出口，她注意到同居人的身躯一反往常僵硬。

伊波有意放松自己，而不自觉下垂的目光倒成了牵引，一同她落下视线的齐藤为此再迟钝也察觉了问题所在：她的女朋友（心理性别依旧如此）又起反应了。

「欲求不满？」  
「不是！」  
「伊波小姐这个色鬼。」  
「都说了不是！」  
「明明已经表达出来了。」  
「……不习惯，对——单纯只是因为我还没习惯这副身体而已。」  
「其实我不会不同意的啦，但是怎么讲……唔，你有发现吗？世界被修正成「伊波杏树是男孩子」，似乎就是从今天早上开始的事。昨天吃晚饭杏的经纪人发讯息给你的时候，所用称呼还是「杏酱」吧？」

要说这之间发生了什么、是什么导致了变化的话——齐藤若有所思地说着，扯长了音调忽地露出两排牙，她笑一会儿，不久垂下脑袋，像是突然感到不好意思般捂上嘴，怎么也不肯把话说完了。

至于一本正经将目光聚她身上的伊波杏树，则仍是云里雾里等待她道出判断。抑制生理冲动已耗费掉相当一部分精力，思考余裕只允许伊波做出简单明快的回应：昨天晚上的事？

「昨天晚上的……性事？」

「不要用那么严肃的语气讲出来好吗？」

齐藤直起身重新展开笑脸，她挨到伊波身前，见对方一脸肃然不由得敛住嘴角，随后微抬起脸，点点头道大概如此，毕竟除此之外什么也没干。

「这我觉得……太荒唐了。」  
「伊波小姐会变成这样本身就已经够荒唐了呀。」  
「……说的也是。」  
「你不用勉强自己也可以的。」  
「朱夏小姐指什么？」  
「尽管表情和语气严肃成这样，其实欲求不满到快失控了这件事。」  
「……才没有好吗！」

在这种情况下还怎么可能考虑那方面啊。伊波一边说一边挪开视线，羞意从脸颊染到耳根再窜到脖颈，她情不自禁低下脸，来不及预料到这一行动会让她与齐藤的脑袋挨得更近一些。

「但是太好了，」

所以齐藤不紧不慢开口，只轻轻吐气便把话语递到了伊波耳边。

「……在这种情况下还胡思乱想、欲求不满到快失控了的不止我一人呢。」

 

3

睁开眼前周边已然天翻地覆的那个早晨，伊波杏树一觉躺到了午饭时间。

依照同居以来的规矩，休息日本该由早起一方做午餐，她正困惑枕边并未像以往那样空空如也，稍稍偏过脸去就看见了望着她笑盈盈的齐藤朱夏动动嘴角轻声对她说：早上好，杏树。

应当是这声一如往常的招呼，使得伊波迷迷糊糊地穿上衣服，等下了床拐向盥洗室照起镜子，才惨叫一声察觉异状。

甚至用不着戴上眼镜，她便判断出镜子中那副俊气的脸庞棱角分明到男性独有。何况张了嘴冲进耳廓的音色绝无柔媚。

伊波杏树一声不吭刷完牙，把牙刷洗净放回牙杯，她慢吞吞取来毛巾，在开始洗脸的时候终于清醒认识到自己睡完一觉成了男儿身。

与此同时齐藤朱夏走进盥洗室，伊波从镜中看到她倚在门边，一手捂着肚子强忍发笑冲动，直到伊波洗完脸转过身，她像是忍无可忍咧开嘴：你还好吗？

「……不好，很不好。不过我很好奇你能冷静成这样的原因？顺便一说尽管我看上去相当冷静，其实已经就要无法思考了。」

「看得出来。冷静一下……冷静一下杏。我嘛……你也知道我对气味非常敏感——看到模样的时候的确吓了一跳。气味啦气味，因为闻着仍然是杏的气味，所以马上就安心下来了。」

但是还没找到原因跟对策——齐藤正打算继续说下去，快步靠近的伊波先一步揽她进怀使得她不得不将话语吞咽下去。接着伊波顺势将脑袋搁齐藤肩上，加大的体格差令她俯身才能好好拥住面前的小个子，被迫踮起脚的齐藤倒也配合，提手摸了摸同居人的脑瓜。

「……朱夏。」  
「嗯？」  
「……朱夏。」  
「干嘛啦。」  
「……朱夏。」  
「……」  
「……朱夏。」  
「好害羞的别叫了。」

在这个本该依照安排出门的休息日，事发突然而不得不蹲在家中的伊波听从齐藤的劝话打起了NS。听起来没情调得很，实际上除却同女友腻歪，唯游泳或是钻入游戏世界方可令她将急需排解的压力抛到脑后。

并不擅长游戏的齐藤只是倚在她身边，掺杂斗嘴的对话一直持续到暮色降下，一手划着手机的齐藤笑得神秘兮兮，追问起来便摇摇头称没什么，然后再度掩上嘴敛不住笑意。

恰好伊波手机震动，代为查看信息的齐藤瞄了瞄，表情不自觉僵硬：说是下个礼拜有广播收录。

「就这样下去岂不是完蛋了？」  
「嗯。完蛋。」  
「说好的伊波小姐结果是臭男人来当嘉宾聊天。」  
「噗！」  
「糟了糟了……呜啊——」  
「其实刚刚我有在网上搜到传统的解决方法。」  
「哦……哈？解决方法？传统？真假？」  
「碰到这种情节时一般漫画的解决方法。」  
「喂。」  
「先吃晚饭吧。」

说着，齐藤伸了个懒腰，起身点了房间灯。

那之后直到爬上床，两人间可有可无的闲谈都没再提及解决策。而一旦考虑到睡觉，思维便跳跃到生理构造，本已习惯同床共枕，可到底是突然钻出副陌生的躯壳，伊波本人先一步齐藤介怀起来——让女朋友与陌生男性（至少外表如此）同眠怎么想都不妥至极。

「杏就是杏啊，我不介意的。」  
「……我介意。搞不好会出事。」  
「出事是指？」

伊波一下子闷声涨红脸，垂下头：你明明懂我意思。

「啊，是说发情吗？」  
「不要讲得那么直白啊！」  
「反正我们在交往嘛。而且说起来，刚刚我搜到的解决途径就是性——」  
「……别傻了！会信那种东西的你是笨蛋吗？」  
「我还什么都没说呢，才没信啦。」

「不过明明是难得的休息日，不能和伊波小姐亲热的话还真让人失落。」

躺下床，刻意拽上被子的齐藤翻了个身。

「晚安……杏树。」

明明是难得的休息日呢。伊波默叹一口气，不愿面对也得承认一整天下来最大的缺憾便是齐藤口中的无法腻歪。遗憾归遗憾，毕竟是仍未掌握状况的躯体，想着就当全心休息的伊波伸手关完灯就钻进了被窝。

而当她躺平身拉上被子、下意识面朝里侧翻转过去后，扑在鼻尖上的热气促使她忽地睁开眼，一睁眼就瞧见齐藤轻扯着嘴角的笑脸，近在唇边。

「……伊波さん。有关网上所说的解决途径——」

几乎是听见对方以甜腻的嗓音念出名字的瞬间，伊波就起了生理反应。

她僵着身子缩在被窝里边，攀上脊背的燥热使得她既羞耻又新鲜，没等她适应全然不同的冲动，齐藤又接着把似乎会滑回喉咙的语句送到了嘴边：

「我没有信，就只是……想试。」

至于对方口中的伊波さん究竟是伊波小姐还是伊波先生，残留在伊波杏树脑内的思考余裕迅速被轻吻夺去、便以无解告一段落了。

 

4

尽管放在枕边的手机以有意要打断般的气势开始连续震动，伊波反抱紧了身前的同居人并提高了速度。倒是搁她肩上的齐藤拍拍她后颈，因抽送被撞碎的语句在腰肢动作放缓后才勉强拼合：看一下吧。

于是伊波止了身，伸手取来手机划动，不擅长隐藏情绪的个性不一会儿便反映在了面庞上，直起身的齐藤见她挤出一个不自然的笑，嘴上则小声念了句没什么。

「明明就是有什么的表情，不说出来不就不能一起想办法了嘛。」  
「……说我是不是在和你谈恋爱，什么的。」  
「谁哦？」

Aqours的大家。  
说这话时伊波将手机递给齐藤，然后前倾躯体重新环住对方并压下身，连在一块的部位由此相接得更为紧致，她慢慢在对方体内进出，一手握住手机的齐藤则偏着头上划屏幕，LINE组正讨论得热闹。

毕竟他们俩总一起行动嘛。  
说好的恋爱禁止！  
不可以哦，伊波君是大家的哦。  
不可以哦，朱夏酱是大家的哦。  
以结婚为目的的话倒也不是不行。

放下手机，齐藤摸了摸伊波的后脑扯开嘴角：显然只是在开玩笑而已。

「……是在开玩笑。」

不过你还记得上个月也出现过类似的玩笑吗——伊波说着，同时不自觉加剧抽送幅度，因此没法回答的齐藤不得不听她自言自语般道出接下去的话语：

「比这些玩笑要多出一句，「好恶心喔」呢。」

突然造访的沉默令房间内仅剩下肌肤碰撞声，浸在一阵连一阵的快意中，大脑近乎空白的齐藤只是本能地搂住身上那具躯体的脖颈，她跟随生理反射热情地迎合着她，下一刻则等来一字一句的冰冷。

——朱夏你，也更希望我是男生吧？

「才没、…！……、…没、……！」  
「……最近两天的你看上去要比以前高兴。」  
「那是……！…！……、…！」  
「……而且这种事也比以前更积极。」

不会有尖细的嗓音。  
不会有与性别相违的长相。  
练空手道打篮球也不会被说不像样。  
无潮流敏感也不要紧。  
还能合情合理地跟女孩子谈恋爱。

也许伊波杏树打一开始就应当身为男孩子降生。

「……对不起。」

又陷入消极思维了。真是个讨人厌的家伙。

自嘲地思考着，伊波抬起脑袋，望见正有泪滴从齐藤的眼眶滑落而出。  
她直盯着她，同样有液体自伊波脸庞滚落的缘故，分不清渗进枕头的是谁的泪水。

「你哭毛啦。」

说完抿抿嘴，伊波一手贴住齐藤侧脸，伸出拇指蹭了蹭，挤出一个不自然的笑。

 

5

迎来新年的缘故，一同从东京回到埼玉的两人很快各回各家按照习俗在长辈面前露露脸，顺道跟许久未见的亲戚聚一聚。

起初还有些担心伊波的状况，在收到完全OK的信息后，放宽心的齐藤便约见旧友度过了一如往常的新年假。

而当齐藤从老家返回到定于东京的同居公寓时，清扫完房间的头一天直到入夜也没等来伊波杏树。

——要排练舞台剧暂时会住在外面。

这句拙劣的谎言在那两天之后，才被反射弧长于常人的齐藤朱夏识破。

排练不需要那样赶时间，以往也未曾有过舞台剧期间外宿，不管如何伊波都不具备不回公寓的正当理由。

刻意拉开距离是分手的第一个信号。

脑海中掠过的是不知从何看得的恋爱经验，齐藤一下子变得手足无措。想询问对方确认事实的邮件被反复删改，送出去时斟酌得只剩一个陈述句：排练辛苦了，加油。

对面的回复更为简略：好，谢谢。

充斥类似交流的日子重复几天后，齐藤也为忙碌起来的摄影活动与广播录制逐渐无暇处理恋爱关系，便一心顾起了工作。

直到一脸疲惫的伊波突然回到公寓，她既不避开目光也不嘘寒问暖，开门见山地道了歉并坦白道这几天都住在别人家中。

「……我不会问你是谁，但你得告诉我理由。」

「……是纱妃酱。啊，就是我的舞台剧朋友——纱妃酱她意外跟这副样子的我也是朋友，就只是聊聊天什么的。」

可这不是理由反像在逃避啊，杏树。  
一下子僵住脸，下意识别开视线的齐藤点点头，没再追究。

「……说了谎对不起。」  
「没关系，每个人都有一些话只能说给朋友听嘛。」  
「嗯……所以……」

「要不我们也——」  
「不要！」

第一次被对方强硬地打断话语，伊波不由得愣在了原地。

只有分手是万万不可的。  
几乎要将这句话吐出嘴的齐藤垂着脑袋靠近伊波，她抵着她的胸口，轻颤着身子对她说睡觉吧。

回到纯粹的朋友关系意味着从特殊变回普通，不想变回不特别所以不可以。

然而属于伊波的那股气味经过这些天的疏远已经混入了未曾了解过的讯号，躺在身边的女友（心理性别依旧如此）像是一下子成为了陌生男性，被不安袭击全身的齐藤背过身去蜷起腿，头一回觉得恋爱心理麻烦得很。

正是心烦意乱的时刻，她感觉到后背贴上股热量，没回头也判断出是伊波正打算环住她的身体。

不要用你那染着别人气味的身体碰我啊——一忍再忍，积攒下来的不满与忧虑最终以最为敏感的气味为导火线爆发了出来。

她们大吵了一架。

「撒谎是我的错……不过就像你说的，有些话只能讲给朋友听，而且真的只是聊聊天而已啊。」  
「明明讲给我听也可以的，为什么总是不相信我……之前也是，擅自说什么我更希望你是男生——没错啊，我的确更喜欢男生啊。」  
「……那你直接找男生交往啊？反正就是因为我长得像男生性格也像男生吧？虽说现在已经彻底变成男生了啊。」  
「你这个笨蛋！到底要笨到什么程度啊！为什么明明是女生却连情商都跟这个年纪的大部分男生一样啊！」  
「你才是笨蛋！擅自说什么不相信你、明明是总忍着什么都不肯说一直独自烦恼的你才不信任我吧！」  
「我……」  
「像我这样的家伙……不说出来的话不会懂啊……情商跟这个年纪的大部分男生一样真是对不起了。」

「……不要说「像我这样的人」这种话啊……」

忽地软下心，放轻语气的齐藤重新蜷起身体。  
伊波的手臂随即揽了过去，这次她没有抗拒。

「动不动就会消极的我很麻烦吧？」  
「……我才是，是个动不动就会想东想西的讨人厌的女生呢。」  
「才没有，朱夏很可爱哦。」  
「……又这样，只会说可爱，明明无论谁都行。」  
「因为真的很可爱嘛，发火的样子也好可爱。朱夏的可爱就是朱夏一个人的，可爱的是朱夏，靠得住的也是朱夏。」  
「别这样……不要对我有多余的期待。」  
「不行，我一直都期待着喔，会一直注视下去也会一直麻烦你。」  
「诶？刚刚不是还想分手吗？」  
「分手？」

啊，我好像会错意了。情不自禁笑出声，齐藤挠挠脸颊：你看，我真的很容易想多。

而伊波将她搂得更紧了些，以孩童的口吻回应道：不是朱夏老师的错，要怪伊波同学连谈恋爱都像男孩子，从今天起伊波同学会好好反省学习。

「虽说已经彻底成为男生貌似还回不去了。」

说着戏谑地自我调侃了一句。

听了这番话的齐藤不由自主翘起嘴角，然后摇摇头，一本正经开口说：不是的，才不是。

「我所认识的、我所喜欢的伊波杏树，是世界上最可爱的女孩子哟。比谁都喜欢逞强却又比谁都要怕寂寞，怎么可能有男生可爱成这样啦？不可能的啦。」

「喂……」

「要说谈恋爱的话哪边更好……我的确比较喜欢男生啦。但最喜欢的、这份喜欢的感情要胜过任何男孩子的，是伊波小姐你呀。话说你读中学的时候是不是还玩乙女游戏来着？哪有帅哥会玩乙女游戏还小鹿乱撞喔。」

「……给我闭嘴。你这家伙以前有那么能说吗？」

「所以杏树……」

翻回身面朝爱人，齐藤展开一个干净的笑。

「多事的齐藤同学，也会继续麻烦你下去。」

 

6

——综上所述，我们正在交往。

坐在床上编辑完信息，将手机举过头顶的伊波做完三次深呼吸，确认LINE组暂无其他消息后按下了发送键，下一刻避雷般把手机丢在了枕边，掀开被子跳下地。

走到客厅时，厨房里边正传出诱人的香气。

休息日早起一方做午餐是同居规矩，实际上从未在休息日做过午餐的伊波伸了个大大的懒腰拉开座椅，不一会儿就看见了端着餐盘走进客厅的齐藤朱夏。

「早上好。」  
「早上……哎？嗯？啊→→↗↘→，诶？」

随着冲进耳廓的熟悉音色，终于察觉到身体相比前阵子莫名其妙轻盈的伊波杏树一愣一愣地望了望齐藤，又难以置信似的拐向了洗浴间。

「也太迟钝了吧。另外有件事我很在意，从刚才起LINE组的群聊消息似乎就没停下来过。」  
「啊……啊～吃完饭再看比较好哦？反正又是无聊的八卦之类的嘛。」  
「只是玩笑倒还好，真不希望爱爱跟kyan还有KING说漏嘴啊。」  
「那三个人关键时刻还是很靠得住的啦……等等，说漏……说漏什么？」  
「啊，嘿嘿☆」  
「嘿你个头啦！」

尽管冷静到快要吓死了，伊波仍是在此起彼伏的手机震动声中填了肚洗了餐盘。  
那之后她回到卧室，犹犹豫豫地找来NS，钻进游戏世界依旧坐立不安，翻看消息哭笑不得的齐藤干脆把聊天界面递到了她眼皮底下：

早就知道了。好恶心喔。多谢款待。


End file.
